Użytkownik:DeErDaNcEr
O mnie thumb|left|400pxOsobnik dość nietypowy, w czym raczej u każdego znajdziecie potwierdzenie, Zazwyczaj stara się nie wadzić nikomu bezpośrednio, chyba, ze jest to osoba z jego czarnej listy, wtedy można spodziewać się wszystkiego. Nadzwyczaj ciapowaty, dlatego pomimo przyznanego rollbacka i moderatora jedyna rzecz, w której nie nawala. To wywalanie, lub banowanie na czacie. Pisanie odc i serii też, z opóźnieniem nie raz od 0-2 tygodni, w porywach nawet dłużej. Z roku na rok stara się być co raz to bardziej poprawny ortograficznie, ale i tak mu to nie wychodzi, co zostaje utwierdzone odpowiednim zwróceniem uwagi na orto, lub hejtem xD, Pomijając uzależenienie od świata wirtualnego, na drugim miejscu znajduje się anime o nazwie Dragon Ball (Obejrzał Z`tke i kai. O GT i pierwszej zapomniał, a sie chwali >.>), na tyle razy, że wie wystarczająco dużo, by wrazie dyskusji, dodać swoje 3 grosze. Charakteratywnie to on jest całkiem powalony... Jak się przywiąże, to na amen, a rozłomka boli jak ciosy w szczepionkę, lub gorzej. W kwestii uczuć to z niego też niezły agent... Często zdarza się, że nawala, w następstwie czego momentalnie przez kolejne 15 000 lat potrafi przepraszać, będąc zarazem gotowy na usłyszenie czegoś dobrego, lub najgorszego, ale nadrabia tym, że jak się postarara, to potrafi pocieszyć, lub dodać trochu szczęścia i beki do życia. W swojej karierze miał też czasy, gdzie robił za "psychologa", i przychodziło mu to z powodzeniem, później jednak rola ta przestała być aż tak potrzebna, i odeszła w zapomnienie. Ma też swoje niezbite twierdzenie: "białe to białe, a czarne - to on". Nie raz gdy przegląda swoje poprzednie serie, to dopadają go mieszane myśli, w porównaniu do serii, którą aktualnie pisze. W odróżnieniu od większości populacji daleko mu do zawodowego zbokosa, co może być odbierane jako plus, albo jako minus (ten co to pisze do teraz ma mętlik przez to). Jest też wyczulony na "gimbazyjność", na zdania typu, gdzie "Hahaha xDDD" ląduje na początku zdania, a nie na końcu, co według niego przeczy wszelkim prawom bytu i istnienia na świecie, dlatego w swoim zakresie stara się to zwalczać. Bardzo trudno jest go doprowadzić do rage`a, ale jeśli już komuś się uda, to solidnie, co 1-5 razy zostało udowodnione. Lubi tulenie B) Dancer z celownika innej osoby Sam o Sobie: Bardzo oryginalny odludek, czasem gorszy, a czasem lepszy, od wszystkich. Różnie to z tym bywa :) Od imiennika: Dans to spoko gościu, który czasami ma skojary, ale jest w pożo. (Dobry Materiał na Chłopaka więc panie, Dans Zaprasza xD) Od Meiki - Gostek, któremu można zaufać. Jest jedną z tych osób, które bardzo cenie i szanuje. Więc jeśli jest na czacie to włazić od razu, chyba że chcecie przegapić jego zajefajajne suchary xD Od Ami- Bardzo fajny gościek ,któremu ufam i mogę zdradzić swoje tajemnice ,gdyż wiem ,że nikomu o nich nie powie. Taa ,zawsze wysłucha, nawet pocieszy ,walnie skojarami i sucharkami ^^ Jest moim najlepsiejszym przyjacielem z chłopaków na fanonie razem z Dragneelem , Pitem :> Od Luka- Spoko gościu. Zawsze wyrwie z czymś śmiesznym. Najlepiej mu wychodziły Klozety. Ale gdy spotklaiśmy Gimbusa. Wiedzialiśmy, że ma z nim przerąbane. Gościu naprawdę jaest faaaajnyyy!!!! Szacun in Luke Blaze ;). Oddaje wam głos. Od Rexa - Dancer, no cóż, jeśli to nie najbardziej to jeden z kilku najbardziej wyluzowanych ziomków, który zawsze pocieszy, walnie jakiegoś sucharka, walnie skojarami xD Od Pita - Dancer... Jedna z kilku osób, które początkowo poznałem. Miły, sympatyczny itp. itd. Jak ma się zły dzień, postara się "zarazić" swoim wyluzowaniem. Czasem walnie "sucharka" lub "skojarka" - da się lubić ;). Z tego co wiem, stan wolny - panie zapraszam przez okno :P Od Osy - Me gusta Od Dracka-No sam niewiem co o nim powiedzieć bo jest taki fajny i spoko że nie ma słów zawsze mnie pocieszał i w ogóle to dzięki niemu jeszczę chodzę po ziemi. Moim zdaniem przyjaciel na medal u krórego zawsze mozna liczyć na pomoc i można mu zaufać! Od Julki - Przemiły koleżka od przemiłych rozmów, z przemiłym uśmiechem i przemiłą gadką, zasłużył na przynależność do Przemiłych Przyjaciół :3 (oczywiście, do Cynamonowego Bractwa też ^.^).(No po prostu nie mogłam zahamować chęci do pisania "przemiły" :3) Od Matiego - Dansa to spoko gościu, zawsze ma suchara w rękawie :D Raczej (na 99.99%) można mu zaufać. Czasami ma skojary ale to raczej jego zaleta xD The best Człowieki on the.... Universe xd Meika - '''Jedyna osoba, która od samego początku traktowało mnie, jako "równego" i nie raz stawała na przeciw "bataliom" tworzonym przeciw mnie :). Zawsze bardzo dobrze się z nią rozmawiało, teraz też tak jest :D. Często pomagaliśmy sobię nawzajem przez co nie było problemu nie do rozwiązania. Ze wszystkich tutaj pisze NAJLEPSZE serie(nie zaprzeczaj, bo ludzie potwierdzą moją wersje :D), na każdy odc. czeka się z niecierpliwością porównywalną do tej, gdy 1 września pomyśli się o 25 czerwca :). Dla każdego jest bardzo-bardzo ważna, a dla mnie - najważniejsza, kocham i kochać nie przestanę <3. '''Adik - Imiennik ( B) ), pozytywnie pokręcony ludek, który nie raz potrafi tak rozbawić, że czasem aż oczy łzawią xD. Mamy podobne, a może i nawet takie same zdanie o niektórych osobach, co sprawia, że łatwiej się rozwiązuję problemy, jeśli przychodzi co do czego. Jest autorem wielu koksiarskich serii, tylko czekać i czekać aż kolejny odc. się ukaże :D. No i można mu zaufać, bez najmniejszych obaw :). Mat(eozol)i '''- Jak najbardziej spoko kolo i mimo to, że znam go nieco krócej od innych, to jest z każdym na równi. Czasem też strzela sucharami, takimi że moje uciekajo pod most xD. Jego serie też są PRO, tylko że częstotliwość ukazywania się odc. pobija NAWET moje, w co do dziś nie wierzę xD. Kiedyś dość często i długo "przysypiał", teraz jest o nieboo lepiej. Co wcale nie znaczy, że wcale nie zdarzy mu się zasnąć. Tak - Jemu też jak najbardziej można zaufać, wiem po sobie :D. '''Rex - Kolejny dobrze znany kolesłavv. Też lubi sprzedawać suchary i zgarnia za to puchary xD. Tej osobie też można zaufać. Jego serien też ist gut, fajnieren i długonieren się to czytenieren :D. Jak przyjdzie potrzeba, to z chęcią pomoże. Pi(t)rr - Ja znam go, a on zna mnie tak długo, jak Adik, Z początku był znany z tego, że lubil mnie "kopsać", ale jak sobie przypomnieć tamte czasy - To mu się nie dziwię, teraz sam bym się kopsał xD. Człowiek także godny zaufania, zazwyczaj dobrze się z nim gaducholi. Tylko ostanio coś go mało widać. Zastrzeżeń brak. '''Julka - '''Bardzo-Bardzo-Bardzo dobra przyjaciółka, z którą rozmowa nie może stać się nudna, a nawet jeśli jakimś dziwnym trafem... To lada moment zarzuci linkiem do czegoś śmiechowego i już impreza rozruszona :D. Wraz z nią prowadzimy edycję tu . Seria spod jej autorstwa także jest warta tego, by ją przeczytać. Nie pożałujecie :). '''Clove - '''Pomimo tego, że znamy się nie za długo, znaleźliśmy wspólny język i jak się okazało, mamy podobną przeszłość. Świetnie się z nią rozmawia, na różne tematy. Jest wyjątkowo mądra jak i dojrzała, jak na swój wiek, tradycją stało się to, że nie ma dnia, bez chociaż jednej rozmowy na p/w. :) Jaki ze mnie pokemon? Onix Wytrzymały i cichy, jesteś łagodnym olbrzymem, którego cieszą w życiu proste rzeczy. Komplikacje i zmiany Cię wyczerpują, podczas gdy stare, dobre, staromodne przyjemności sprawiają Ci dużo raości. I mimo, że jesteś z natury łagodny, lepiej niech niech nikt nie sprawdza jak się zachowasz gdy ktoś zagrozi Twoim bliskim. Napisane serie *Bakugan: Powrót Marduka *Bakugan: Wojna Królestw *Bakugan: Chaos Theory Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Moderatorzy